Dos menos uno
by JokerFunthom
Summary: Después de largas horas en el estudio salieron por fin a tomar un descanso. Escogieron el lugar de siempre en el café de costumbre; al fondo a la derecha, la quinta mesa para dos personas junto a la pared bajo un cuadro con dos elegantes figuras del siglo XIX. Conversando siempre cosas triviales, impacientes y deseosos de llegar a casa para hacer el amor a más no poder.
1. Capítulo I

Sentía cómo el gran peso de su cuerpo desnudo lo mantenía boca arriba sobre una tarima cubierta con una tela de un intenso rojo carmesí y unas delgadas y largas manos sujetándolo en cada una de sus extremidades, haciéndole ver el cielo nocturno ligeramente nublado. No podía moverse, no podía hablar. Entonces venía "eso" de nuevo, una extraña silueta cuya identidad desconocía; de un hermoso cuerpo con piel marmórea y una belleza demoniaca que acercándose peligrosamente caía sobre su cuerpo rígido haciéndolo estremecer, lamiendo con gula su delgado cuello como si de un caramelo se tratase…

Tic… Tac…

Tic… Tac…

Tic… Tac…

Tic… Tac…

El péndulo del reloj de madera sobre su cabecera emitía un sonido hermoso y relajante que lo deleitaba cada vez que pasaba los ratos de su tiempo libre sentado en su cama en compañía de un buen libro y un tazón rebosante de golosinas; pero a las cuatro diecisiete de la madrugada la opinión sobre éste cambiaba por completo a ser una molestia incómoda y desesperante. Era quizá la presión del trabajo la causa de su constante insomnio.

A menudo solía preguntarse si existiría una noche en que durmiera tranquilo. A sus cortos trece años, siendo dueño de una belleza inhumana de la cual sus padres eran conscientes firmaron para él un contrato en el que se establecía que los siguientes tres años habría de trabajar para la prestigiosa y mundialmente reconocida agencia de modelos Earl Gray. Todo a cambio de una atractiva suma de dinero que recibía en un cheque al mes, viajes con todo incluido, membresías VIP y Gold en las tiendas de su antojo, ropa de diseñador, vuelos privados, estudios en casa, fiestas, lujos, caprichos y comodidades… la vida soñada de que cualquiera quisiera tener.

Cabe decir… que dejando de lado las contadas veces que cruzaba unas cuantas palabras con su familia a la semana, la estricta dieta que seguía en la cual solo se le permitían dos comidas al día con raciones pequeñas, las horas extras sin paga, los conflictos con las editoriales para hacer públicas sus fotos (pues no sólo dependía de su buen atractivo físico y talento frente a la cámara, sino de la "flexibilidad" para convencer a los editores), los desvelos por asistir a las fiestas de bienvenida que la empresa organizaba cada llegada y salida de un nuevo miembro (que eran bastante seguidas, puesto que al menos dos veces al mes solían sustituir a varios) y entre otras cosas... dejando de lado las bochornosas complicaciones que su trabajo implicaba, su vida era perfecta.

…

**7:45 a.m.**

Llevaba una hora y media desde que se había levantado y ya no se podía distinguir si existía alguna cama bajo las montañas de camisas, vaqueros, chamarras y bufandas que se habían formado sobre ella. Debía ir bien presentable porque era un día importante, era día en que se vencía el plazo del contrato que había firmado hacía tres años atrás. Obtendría buenas propuestas de trabajo con la carta de recomendación a su salida, o en caso de ser bastante afortunado, con algo de suerte podría conseguir renovar su contrato con la empresa.

No le importaba mucho pensar en lo futuro, el disfrutaba del momento. Era un buen día, se sentía menos presionado.

…

**8:26 a.m.**

Entró con su andar perezoso en la cocina de su apartamento, sacó un envase de jugo de naranja de la nevera y cogió una manzana. Sobre la barra de desayuno encontró una nota de su madre.

Ciel.

El señor Barker organizó una cena especial para ti. La recepción será a partir de las 9:00 p.m. en el hotel Plaza. Antes ha solicitado verte, llámalo. Tengo que ir a buscar un buen vestido y a recoger a tu padre al aeropuerto. Está ansioso por verte. Nos vemos en la cena.

Te amo. Mamá.

_"__Mierda"_ Maldijo mentalmente anticipando el motivo del señor Arnold Barker para buscarlo antes de su cena de despedida.

-cuatro… siete… dos…- comenzó a teclear los diez dígitos del número de su jefe intentando concentrarse para no decir algo grosero cuando contestara ese hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Aló?- pronunció una voz ronca y algo aguda al segundo timbre.

-Señor Barker…

-¡Ah! Querido Ciel, buenos días. ¿Estás listo ya para esta noche? Lamento mucho que haya terminado nuestro contrato, es una pena.

-Ya lo creo señor, en efecto, lo es.- contestó cortésmente con molestia tratando de ir directo al grano.- Rachel ha dicho que quiere hablar conmigo.

-Cierto pequeño. Quisiera discutir algunos detalles del contrato antes de esta noche. ¿Qué te parece si te das una vuelta a mi oficina a las once y cuarto?

-Tsk… Bien señor, lo veré hasta entonces.

-Esperaré ansioso Ciel.- colgó.

De nuevo comenzaron las maldiciones internas hacia la respetable figura del señor Barker, la persona que tenía el control absoluto de todos sus empleados en sus manos y no dudaba en hacerle la vida de cuadros a quién no aceptara una de sus proposiciones.

…

**10: 24 a.m.**

_"__Moriré si sigo más tiempo aquí_" pensaba la pequeña figura de cabellos grisáceos poniéndose de pie sobre el sillón de pana verde de la gran sala de estar. A pesar de ser una persona solitaria, el estarlo así siempre comenzaba a deprimirlo.

Tenía bastante tiempo y no estaban sus padres, así que se decidió a irse caminando hacia el edificio de Earl Gray.

Salió de su apartamento y tranquilamente caminó entre las calles. No recordaba la última vez que había salido acompañado de alguien, tenía novia; pero realmente sólo pensaba en ella como una buena máscara para mantener a las admiradoras alejadas y nada más, en todo el tiempo de noviazgo no había mencionado ni una solo vez que la quería, y sus pocas salidas se limitaban a las fiestas de la empresa.

-Lizzy…- pronunció en un susurró melancólico al recordar el radiante rostro de la linda rubia que con tanto cariño se esforzaba en agradarle.- realmente… quisiera quererte.

Detuvo su andar unos instantes antes de cruzar la acera y volvió la vista hacia arriba, topándose con un modesto café frente al que todos los días pasaba en su auto sin darse cuenta de lo atractivo que resultaba, una linda fachada clásica de cantera tallada y un decorado al estilo inglés victoriano con cuadros y pinturas que aunque viejas, eran hermosas.

Entró sin pensarlo mucho, después de todo no quería esperar a Barker sentado en la recepción. No había mucha gente y eso le gustaba, detestaba los lugares concurridos. Era algo irónico siendo una figura conocida. Buscó lugar entre las mesas pequeñas para dos personas y tomó asiento debajo de un cuadro con fecha de 18_ _; en él se encontraba un joven conde de cabellos grisáceos con un parche en su ojo derecho recostado en un sillón de cuero, con la mirada hacia arriba dirigida a una mano delgada de piel nívea que le ofrecía una jugosa fresa. Sintió un horrendo escalofrío al contemplar con más atención aquella fotografía, tenía más de un siglo de antigüedad pero aquel conde poseía un completo parecido a su persona y aquella mano se asemejaba a las que cada noche lo mantenían sujeto en sus oscuros sueños.

Miró el único ojo descubierto del conde; aprisionaba el azul del océano en su mirada con un semblante amargo. Más que una simple fotografía, más bien parecía un espejo.

La camarera llegó a su mesa, una chica de cara muy bonita que podía competir incluso con la belleza de Lizzy, esbozando sonrisa tímida lo saludó cortésmente dejando la carta en sus manos. Pidió entonces un té New Moon y un pastel de naranja. La chica al momento regresó a la cocina mientras Ciel jugueteaba con una azucarera.

Fue entonces la primera vez que lo vio. Cruzó por la puerta de la entrada principal un joven alto y delgado, de piel marmórea y cabellos azabaches vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla negra entallados, una camisa gris de manga larga y un suéter a juego con sus hermosos ojos escarlata. Dicho sujeto tomó asiento a dos mesas frente a él, dejando sobre la mesa un pequeño maletín negro y desdoblando el periódico que llevaba en la mano buscó la sección de clasificados.

Ciel lo miró fijamente unos segundos sin siquiera disimularlo, tenía idea de haberlo visto antes en algún sitio. La camarera volvió y dejó sobre su mesa una taza blanca con detalles azulados y violeta, parte de una fina vajilla de porcelana importada y una exquisita rebana de pastel recién horneado. El oji-azul ni siquiera la miró, continuaba con la vista clavada en el peli-azabache. La chica siguiendo la dirección de su mirada esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se acercó a la mesa del mencionado, saludándolo efusivamente con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a la que el mencionado respondió con cariño.

El menor no pudo evitar sentirse celoso al presenciar la escena, pero continuó mirándolos con atención. Ahora que los veía bien, ambos tenían bastante parecido.

-Qué bueno que hayas venido. ¿Quieres lo de siempre?- preguntó la chica con voz alegre.

-Si eres tan amable.- contestó.- Estoy muy cansado, quisiera descansar un rato.

-Te daré las llaves del apartamento…

_"__¡Ah! Sin duda es una pareja de enamorados"_ pensó con molestia el oji-azul dando un sorbo a su té hirviendo.

-No tardo, iré por tu café.- comentó la chica corriendo a la cocina mientras que el peli-negro volvía la vista al periódico.

Pasaron res minutos silenciosos, Ciel picaba el pastel con el tenedor al tiempo que miraba atento al extraño que frente a él leía con gran interés el periódico. De momento éste sintió necesidad de levantar la vista y ambas miradas se cruzaron, y observando que el menor lo admiraba con tanto interés le dedicó una dulce media sonrisa; la cual el pequeño quiso evitar bajando la mirada con un notorio colorete rosado en sus mejillas.

Repentinamente, el oji-escarlata se puso de pie y tomando el pequeño maletín de cuero corrió a gritar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Mia! Tengo que irme, te veré más tarde…- no dio tiempo de que la chica le contestara y atravesó el local a toda prisa, perdiéndose al doblar la esquina de la acera contigua.

Miró su reloj: cinco para las once. El edificio se encontraba a un par de calles, tenía el tiempo justo para terminar su pastel y llegar a tiempo.

…

**11:10 a.m.**

-Hola Paula.- Saludó a la castaña que le sonreía.

-Hola Ciel. El señor Baker te está esperando.

-Lo sé. Me ha citado a las once y cuarto.

-Ah sí. Tenía unas cuantas entrevistas para contratar fotógrafos, pero hace algunos minutos despachó al último. Pasa, está disponible.

-Gracias.

…

No tocó ni siquiera la puerta antes de entrar, se había acostumbrado a pasearse por todos lados del edificio como si fuera su propia casa.

-Me dijeron que terminaste antes.-dijo dirigiéndose sin una pisca de formalidad a un hombre de edad media, de cabellos chocolatosos y facciones finas que estaba senado en una silla de respaldo alto y acojinado dándole la espalda.- aquí me tienes.

-¡Ah! Llegaste puntual, bien lo esperaba de ti.- sonrió el hombre poniéndose de pie.-¿Qué esperas? Toma asiento, parece que es la primera vez que vienes aquí.- soltó entre una leve risilla sarcástica dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña nevera al otro lado de la oficina.-¿qué te apetece tomar?

-Estoy bien así. Gracias.

El mayor frunció el ceño y a regañadientes tomó asiento de nuevo, el chico era extremadamente cortante cuando no estaba de humor y aquello le irritaba con demasía.

-Bien Ciel. Seré directo.- comentó apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio.- hoy termina nuestro contrato.

-Eso lo sé.- sonrió por fin arqueando una ceja.

-¿También sabes que no puedo dejarte ir tan fácilmente?- retó el mayor sonriendo ampliamente apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos.

-El contrato termina hasta aquí. Estoy cansado.

-Pobresillo, no lo imagino. ¿Pero sabes? Eres la adquisición más valiosa que pude haber tenido, y de hecho, estoy seguro que hasta me suplicarás por dejarte que te quedes.- bufó sonriente.

-No entiendo qué quieres decir.- comentó con sorna molestia.

-Bien sabes que pude haberte echado hace tiempo sin necesidad de esperar a que el plazo expirara- hizo una pausa.- y eso precisamente se debió a que eres increíblemente apuesto y además el más joven que ha tenido esta empresa, fuiste una fuente valiosa de buenas ventas los últimos dos años.

-¿Y a qué viene todo esto?

-A que tu querida rubia no está aquí precisamente por tener talento, sino porque tú solicitaste un lugar para ella.- se burló pícaramente haciendo que el menor palideciera.- después de tanto que se ha esforzado sería una lástima que se enterara esta misma noche que en cuanto tu abandones la empresa, también lo hará ella. ¡Solo imagínalo! ¿Qué hará la pobre Frances teniendo a Edward aún en cuidados intensivos sin más dinero qué el que su hija le aporta?

-Lizzy…- susurró para sí mismo.- ¡Pero lleva menos de un par de meses! Y además, ella firmó también un contrato por tres años.- alzó la voz el menor con evidente angustia, la familia de la rubia bastante tenía con la muerte de su padre y la tragedia de su hermano y ningún otro trabajo podía costearle todos los gastos tan fácilmente.

-Quién manda aquí soy yo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Trabaja para mí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- suspiró resignado.

-No lo sé, quizá los siguientes cuatro o cinco años. Probablemente para entonces ya haya encontrado un nuevo rostro a quién poner de moda.- agregó sin disimular la poca importancia que le daba a sus contratistas, como si fueran cualquier cosa tan fácil de remplazar.

Sacó un buen bonche de papeles de la segunda gaveta de su escritorio y lo colocó sobre la mesa mostrando solo la última página.

-El tiempo es dinero y no creo que quieras releer el contrato entero, bien sabes ya lo que implica.- tendió una mano con una pluma de tinta de fuente hacia el pequeño oji-azul, quién arrebatándosela de mala gana sin chistar escribió en ella su nombre con perfecta caligrafía en letra de carta y adjuntó su firma en el espacio siguiente.

-Bien, pero solo lo hago para que Elizabeth pueda continuar trabajando aquí.- colocó de nuevo los papeles en orden y los devolvió junto con la pluma en la mano de Barker.

-No vayamos tan rápido.- guardó los papeles en la gaveta de nuevo y se hundió en el respaldo de la silla.- esto solo es para mantenerte asegurado, aún debes convencerme de dejar que Lizzy se quede.- arqueó una ceja y lo miró perversamente

…

El menor secaba las perladas lagrimillas que rodaban por sus mejillas y acomodaba su camisa en forma de nuevo en su lugar antes de regresar a su casa a prepararse para la noche. Se sentía repugnante y el dolor en sus caderas era evidente.

El mayor pasó el brazo por sus hombros y lo dirigió hacia la puerta sonriendo satisfactoriamente. –Vamos, sonríe un poco. Todos quisieran tener nuestras vidas.- se detuvo en la puerta y lo despidió.- Será una gran noche, te presentaré a tu nuevo equipo más tarde.- le guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta.


	2. Capítulo II Sonrisas compradas

_"…__taste your vanity and its sweet bitterness as you hide behind your veil of my stolen hopes and lost dreams…"_

_(…prueba tu vanidad y tu dulce amargura oculto detrás de tu velo de mis esperanzas robadas y sueños perdidos…)_

**_Congratulations, i hate you_**

Desganado y adolorido, sentado en la cama, en medio de lágrimas de rabia desabotonaba el suéter azul marino que llevaba perfectamente ceñido a su cuerpo. Se puso de pie con pereza y se dirigió al cuarto de baño antes de desnudarse por completo. Acto seguido, se posó frente al espejo y contempló con evidente lástima la figura medio muerta mostrada a través de aquel objeto que no pensaba que podía ser suya; la piel nívea se adhería en su silueta dejando expuestos y bien remarcados sus delgados huesos, sus labios descoloridos se perdían en su rostro marmóreo que se mostraba inexpresivo y sus ojos desprendían un color azul opaco. Evidentemente, no era él quién se mostraba expuesto en la imagen, sino lo que de él habían hecho.

Se acercó a cerrar la llave de la bañera y se hundió en ella. El hervor del agua no parecía incomodarle en lo más mínimo, disfrutaba del calor de ésta mientras abrazaba su cuerpo. Se recargó en un extremo de la bañera apretando sus piernas contra su pecho, cerrando sus ojos, meditando tranquilo.

…

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó la delgada muchacha de cabellos azabaches dibujando una sonrisa cuando apenas se había escuchado el chirrido del cerrojo de la puerta.

-Bastante bien.- comentó el oji-escarlata corriendo a abrazarla y girarla en el aire.- son buenas noticias.

La chica se colgó de su cuello alejándose lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me dieron el trabajo.- comentó orgulloso y Mia estrujándolo con fuerza lo besó con dulzura en la mejilla.

- ¡Me alegro tanto! Apenas llegas y parece que la suerte vino contigo.

-Así parece. Bien, es algo que hay que celebrar.- dijo soltando el agarre y tomándola de la mano la condujo a la cocina.- me dieron mi primer pago por adelantado; arréglate, iremos a comprarte un vestido bonito.- sacó dos copas.- esa noche conoceré a mis compañeros de trabajo.

Brindaron.

-¿Hola?- contestó una melodiosa voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola cariño.- respondió el peli-negro esbozando una sonrisa al escuchar la voz de su querida novia.

-¿Sebby? Hola amor, ¿cómo te va?- comentó alegre la voz de la muchacha.

-Bastante bien, ya conseguí empleo. Ojalá podamos vernos pronto, ya te extraño.- dijo en un susurro acurrucándose en el sillón cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza, imaginando la dulce silueta de la joven recostada a su lado.

-Yo también te extraño. Podríamos pasar el fin de semana juntos, ¿qué te parece? Iré a verte el sábado, tengo el día libre.

-¿Conducirás?- dijo en tono preocupado.- No deberías hacerlo, podemos posponerlo para otro día, no me han dado mi horario todavía así que no puedo darme el lujo aun de organizar mis demás actividades.

-No es para tanto, tomaré el tren de las once. Ve a recogerme a la estación a las tres.- respondió con tono agrio y autoritario, dejando en claro que no tenía más opción que obedecerla.

Dio un ligero suspiro, realmente la extrañaba.- Bien cariño.- volvió a suspirar.- ¿pasarás la noche conmigo?- comentó, más bien a manera de súplica.

-No creo que a tu hermana le parezca la idea.- replicó con molestia.

-Mia te aprecia mucho, Ema, no creo que se niegue si se lo pido…

-¡Ya estoy lista!- anunció con un grito la peli-negra abotonando su saco blanco de lana.

-Debo irme, tenemos una cena de la agencia.- comentó en voz baja.- te llamaré más tarde.

-Bien. No me diste nada de detalles, más vale que me cuentes todo después. Adiós cariño.- dijo secamente las últimas dos palabras y no esperó la despedida de Sebastian, simplemente se limitó a colgar.

No podía evitar sentirse desanimado ante las actitudes cortantes que tenía su querida novia hacia su persona desde los últimos tres meses, cuando entre una plática durante la cena en casa de los padres de Ema anunció que se mudaría con su hermana mientras conseguía un buen trabajo y dinero suficiente para pedir formalmente su mano; cosa que a esas alturas comenzaba a dudar, ¿a dónde se había ido la chica alegre y cariñosa de la que se había enamorado un año y medio atrás? Quizá daba al fin a relucir su verdadera cara, pero no le importaba, tenía la esperanza ciega en que las cosas mejorarían.

Colgó el auricular del teléfono y se puso de pie acomodando su camisa, tomó las llaves de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta donde Mia lo esperaba.

…

-Buenas noches Sutcliff.- saludó educadamente el peli-gris en la entrada de la recepción del hotel, dirigiéndose a uno de los pocos compañero con los que congeniaba en un nivel aceptable, una figura alta y delgada vestida con traje ceñido de color rojo en su totalidad exceptuando los zapatos negros de charol, con facciones exageradamente hermosas, finas y bien definidas, rasgos bastante propios de una chica.

-¡Ah…! Comenzaba a creer que no vendrías, no es de buena educación que el anfitrión llegue retrasado, la cena es en honor tuyo después de todo.- contestó al saludo con un breve regaño, pero el oji-azul no estaba de humor para escuchar sermones.

-Lo sé. ¿Dónde está Barker?- preguntó irritado, lo que menos quería era verle la cara.

-Adentro, quizá esperándote en la terraza, quería hablar contigo hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cambió bruscamente su tono de voz bombardeándolo con otra pregunta, si se refería a "hablar" como en la reciente mañana era mejor tener su cepillo de dientes en mano.- ¿por qué no estás con los demás?

-Will se ha retrasado, lo estoy esperando. Iré en cuanto llegue.- comentó guiñándole el ojo con gesto cómplice. El menor se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, detestaba imaginarse cualquier escena que los involucrara a ambos, sería bastante perturbador el intentar borrársela luego de la mente.- a propósito…- comentó de nuevo sujetándolo por el hombro cuando éste ya se dirigía al ascensor.- deberías correr a conocer a tu posible remplazo, al parecer Barker quiso que la maldita araña nos hiciera compañía.

-¿Remplazo? ¡Por favor!- comentó con sarcasmo esbozando una sonrisa burlona.- Soy Ciel Phamtomhive, mientras siga aquí tendré bien controlada a esa molesta plaga.- concluyó con ese tono arrogante tan característico de su persona mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

-¡Cieeeeel!- gritó sonoramente la alegre rubia al distinguir a la menuda figurilla de cabellos grisáceos cuando intentaba ingresar al gran salón sin que se notara su presencia.

-Liz… Lizzy…- comentó con voz ahogada sujetando los brazos que rodeaban su cuello.- me estás asfixiando.

-¡Ciel! Creí que no vendrías, he estado llamándote por horas.- dijo haciendo un leve puchero.

-Dejé el móvil en casa, no quería cargar hoy con nada.

-Ya veo…- comentó examinándolo de pies a cabeza, lucía realmente apuesto con el pantalón entallado color blanco, playera azul cielo de manga larga y su chamarra negra con remaches.- mmm.- dio una ojeada rápida centrándose el cara inexpresiva de su lindo novio, haciendo un gesto de desaprobación hurgando al momento entre las cosas de su bolso de mano.- déjame ayudarte un poco.

Sacó un lápiz corrector que posó bajo los párpados del oji-azul dejando una ligera y apenas visible mancha color canela que rápido disolvió con movimientos delicados de sus delgados dedos, queriendo disipar las ojeras negruzcas se habían formado a causa de sus noches de insomnio. El chico no opuso resistencia, más valía que le vieran con buena cara y en perfectas condiciones para dejar fuera los escándalos de la odiosa prensa.

- Qué lástima que sea esta tu cena de despedida.- comentó la chica deshaciendo el silencio. -¿Ya empezaste a pensar qué harás ahora?- decía mientras enredaba su brazo bajo el del chico.

-Ah, cierto. Creo que no te la había dicho- susurró desganado sin sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?- Elizabeth sonreía con alegría mirándolo con sus lindos ojos esmeralda.

_"__Lizzy… no te he dicho que por ti tuve que revolcarme esta mañana con el cabrón del jefe…"_ pensaba deseoso de gritarlo para que todos lo escucharan, pero no, fue algo que había hecho con intención de ayudarla y por decisión propia; de modo que no se lo reprocharía nunca a su querida rubia.

-Que…- se vio interrumpido por la figura escandalosa que lo haló bruscamente del brazo haciendo que la rubia le soltara.

-¡Aquí estás!- gritó el hombre de ojos color chocolate conduciéndolo a la terraza.- ¿Qué tal? ¿Adolorido?- preguntó soltando una risilla de burla hacia el menor.

-Tsk… idiota.- soltó en voz baja para que no lo escuchara.

-¡Adivina quién será tu compañero este año!- alzó la voz empujándolo hacia una mesa de fierro en color verde oscuro con dos sillas a los lados, y en una de ellas se encontraba dándole la espalda una simpática figura de ojos color azul celeste.

-… Trancy…- habló mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar vacío.

-¿Me recuerdas Ciel?- surcó sus labios una media sonrisa lasciva e incitante mientas se mordía el labio mirándolo atento.- me da gusto verte de nuevo, he escuchado que trabajarás aquí otro buen tiempo.

_"__Ojalá el idiota de Barker no haya mencionado nada"_ dijo para sus adentros tratando de relajarse.

-En efecto, así será.- dijo haciendo una seña al mesero ordenando un vaso con agua.- ¿Qué quiere Barker esta vez?- soltó queriendo dejar fuera los rodeos y las pláticas innecesarias.

-Al parecer seremos los modelos principales en una pasarela de la línea de otoño de Scarlet Greenhill, con algo de suerte alguno de los dos encabezará la portada del catálogo de este año.- ladeó la cabeza con mirada soñadora.- ¿recuerdas? Tu primer año aquí y los problemas que pasamos para hacer nuestras primeras apariciones en las revistas…

-¡Cállate!- ordenó con evidente molestia.- Acordamos no volver a mencionarlo.

-¿Te avergüenza?

-Me da asco.

En efecto, el recuerdo de su desagradable primera vez no era lo que él había esperado. Aquella vez en que Alois fue también partícipe junto con Lucrecia Gates, dueña de la revista de moda más famosa del momento y también mejor amiga de su madre, a quién erróneamente vio por años como una segunda figura materna. Que ingenuo. Era también un recordatorio de su resentimiento hacia el género femenino, su temor de enamorarse de Elizabeth era que en un futuro se convirtiera en una mujer similar a aquella que lo había corrompido.

-Tengo el gusto de contar con su honorable presencia esta noche. Les agradezco profundamente.- habló una voz a través del micrófono, ambos chicos haciendo caso omiso de ésta se pusieron de pie e ingresaron nuevamente al salón.- Me complace anunciarles que esta temporada tendremos trabajando con nosotros a Alois Trancy, una de las figuras adolescentes más famosas de América.

Un estruendo de aplausos se hizo presente y las miradas del salón se centraron en el rubio sonriente y engreído, quién alzó la mano saludando a los presentes.

-También me complace anunciar que nuestro más joven integrante continuará con nosotros durante un periodo largo, como bien lo esperábamos todos.- dijo Arnold con el micrófono en mano sobre el escenario, lanzando una mirada cómplice que incomodó al oji-azul. Los aplausos se hicieron presentes de nuevo.- Gracias. Disfruten la velada.-concluyó saltando del escenario, cediendo el lugar a una mujer robusta y un hombre mayor, un dueto de una cantante de soprano y un pianista que contrató para amenizar la fiesta.

Buscó a Elizabeth con la mirada, sabía lo mucho que le irritaba a Alois la manera escandalosa en que cacareaba la dulce rubia, un perfecto escudo para zafarse de otra mención incómoda de los sucesos del pasado. No fue necesario buscarla, su delgada mano volvió a enredarse entre la suya.

-Ciel.- susurró en su oído.- tus padres ya están aquí.

_"__Mis padres…"_ pensó sonriente volviéndole el alma al cuerpo, tenía meses sin ver a su padre, pues viajaba constantemente desde que había sido transferido a Seattle como supervisor de una fábrica juguetera.

Llevándolo de la mano, Lizzy y Ciel cruzaron hacia el otro extremo del salón deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de una mesa decorada con manteles blancos, un centro de mesa lleno de flores coloridas y la más fina cristalería que había apreciado hasta entonces; donde se apreciaba claramente una pareja de aspecto joven, bastante podría decirse considerando sus años de matrimonio y el hijo adolescente que tenían.

El mayor se puso de pie al instante y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Ciel!

-Padre.- correspondió al abrazo intentando no llorar, había tantas cosas que quería decirle y tanto que quería soltar en esos momentos, volver a su infancia y decirle simplemente que lo cargara en brazos, nunca había necesitado más cariño como del que carecía a esas alturas.

-Oh Ciel, te vi en la portada del New York Times; ¡Estás en todos lados! El señor Arnold también me ha dicho que llegaron a un acuerdo y renovaron el contrato…- aquel instante se fue al carajo en cuanto volvió el tema del trabajo, quería llorar nuevamente, pero ahora solo por coraje.

-Ah… si…

-Señor Phantomhive…- intervino Lizzy notando la evidente incomodidad en el rostro de Ciel.

-¡Elizabeth! Que hermosa te ves.- saludó a la chica invitándola a sentarse a la mesa al lado de su esposa.

-Señora Rachel.

-Lizzy, que gusto verte.- saludó la rubia mayor abrazándola cariñosamente, ya era considerada parte de la familia.

-Barker me llama, disculpen.- soltó Ciel alejándose a toda prisa de la mesa.

-Sé bienvenido.- le trajo Barker hacia la terraza al joven oji-escarlata sujetando a su hermana por el brazo.-aquí podemos conversar más tranquilos.

-Gracias señor.- retiró una silla como buen caballero para que Mia tomara asiento.

-Bien Sebastian, antes que otra cosa, es un gusto que trabajes con nosotros.- sonrió lascivamente.- cuando terminé de ver tu expediente universitario me sorprendieron tus buenas notas, debes estar muy agradecido, teniendo una carta de recomendación de esta agencia tendrás trabajo asegurado en cualquier parte.

-Es un placer señor.- comentó sonriente con orgullo, su vida escolar nunca fue buena y a pesar de ello siempre había sido el primero en su clase.

-Pero desafortunadamente hay un inconveniente.

-¿Qué cosa señor?- deshizo su sonrisa con intriga.

-Que trabajarás con la persona más difícil de este lugar…-se detuvo en el momento que vio a Ciel salir por la puerta en dirección al barandal de cantera perdiendo la vista en el horizonte, a escasos metros de la mesa.-… a quién te presentaré ahora mismo.


	3. Capítulo III Inquietantes compañías

_could it be? should my eyes belive what they see? if you would always be aware i might never mind…_

_( ¿podría ser? ¿deben mis ojos creer lo que ven? Si eres quién creo que eres podría perder la mente…)_

**_The Lover _**

**Narración. Ciel.**

Era inevitable, mi padre en algún momento debía hacer algún comentario respecto al trabajo. Lizzy seguramente sabe que quiero estar solo un rato, les hará buena compañía. Probablemente fue estúpido de mi parte querer tomar aire fresco en la terraza medio vacía; no noté la presencia de Barker, que ahora está llamándome. Esto es un asco, el vértigo se hace presente nuevamente.

**Narrador omnisciente.**

-¡Ciel! Ven aquí un momento…- habló en claro tono alegre y autoritario al oji-azul levantando la mano, agitándola juguetonamente por el aire atrayendo su atención.

El menor dirigió la vista hacia la mesa de la esquina, donde cuatro pares de ojos lo miraban claramente intrigados. Con pereza, poniendo su mejor cara y la sonrisa más falsa que podía fingir se dirigió en su dirección.

Barker se levantó cuando éste se encontraba a escasos pasos de la mesa, rodeando sus hombros con su largo brazo y pegándolo a su cuerpo con la confianza tan característica que mostraba hasta con cualquier desconocido, acción que incomodó al pequeño, quién hizo ademán de querer estirar los brazos, pero le fue imposible zafarse.

-Muchachos, les presento al gran Ciel Phantomhive, el rostro más hermoso que esta agencia ha tenido...- habló dejando relucir su blanca sonrisa, Ciel se limitó a hacer un gesto de saludo con la mano, realmente no tenía ánimo de seguir hablando del agobiante trabajo, lo único que quería era un descanso alejado de todos. Paseó la mirada entre los nuevos rostros, incluyendo el de Barker, quedando petrificado al detener la vista con los últimos dos individuos. Ciertamente los conocía; la hermosa chica de vestido de encajes en color uva era la mesera del café de la mañana y el chico con el frac negro de ojos escarlata quién se había sentado un par de mesas frente a él. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de leve molestia, si volvían a hacerle presenciar otra escenita de mimos o caricias no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de lanzarles cualquier objeto que tuviera enfrente, claramente, celoso de la felicidad ajena que él no poseía.-…puesto que son novatos, los dejaré a la entera disposición suya, harán las cosas como él las desee y ordene; serán algo así como sus sirvientes…- continuó hablando el jefe dándole un tono sarcástico al asunto.

-Entonces, es un placer conocerlo… joven amo…- comentó sonriente y juguetón el oji-escarlata viendo la expresión seria del pequeño peli-gris, quién al escuchar el comentario no pudo ocultar una media sonrisa. Ese era un buen comienzo, una buena primera impresión.- soy Sebastian… Sebastian Michaelis…- anunció tendiéndole la mano mientras se ponía de pie. Las mejillas del chico desprendieron un notable tono rosado al estrechar su mano. Acto seguido, el peli negro extendió la otra mano para que la chica la tomara.-…ella es mi hermana, Mía.

_"__Menos mal…"_ atinó a pensar aliviado el menor, extrañamente, el escuchar esa aclaración lo hizo sentir menos tenso y más confiado. _"¿Qué diablos te pasa Ciel?"_ se reprochaba internamente.

-Es un placer.- interrumpió su lucha interna la simpática peli-negra tendiéndole la mano.

-El placer es mío…- comentó esbozando una sonrisa más natural, aceptando su saludo tomó galantemente su mano y encorvó ligeramente su espalda para depositar un casto ósculo sobre ésta, mirando de reojo al hermano mayor, quién atento vigilaba cada movimiento suyo. La chica se sonrojó y sonrió aún con mayor fuerza.

-Soy Matilda Simons…- comentó la tercer figurilla de ojos verdes al sentirse ignorada por la joven celebridad.

-Mucho gusto.- hizo caso omiso de la muchacha, repitiendo el gesto que había utilizado con Mía, aunque no tan galante.

-Sebastian será tu fotógrafo personal y Matilda tu maquillista. Ambos son tu nuevo equipo...- comentó rápidamente Barker poniéndose de pie.- si me disculpan, debo ir a recibir a los recién llegados.- caminó de nuevo dentro del salón dirigiéndose a la entrada principal.

Matilda se acercó a Mía, ambas chicas cotorreaban en voz baja mirando al apuesto oji-azul, elogiando lo bien que lucía con ese atuendo tan informal para la ocasión, pero la buena combinación de prendas que había seleccionado en esa noche.

-¿Así que eres el más joven de la compañía?- preguntó curioso el oji-escarlata al sentir cierta incomodidad ante el silencio invasor.

-Así es.- respondió el aludido sacudiendo nerviosamente la cabeza, por un momento creyó haber bajado la mirada hasta el bulto bien pronunciado situado en su entrepierna.-creo que no hay necesidad de dar más explicaciones de mí, seguramente has leído algo en cualquier periódico o revista de chismes…

-En realidad…- comentó apenado mirando el vaso con agua entre su mano.- jamás había escuchado hablar de ti, es una pena, no saber absolutamente nada de mi nuevo superior.

-¿Enserio?- _"¡Vaya! Realmente es un completo idiota, ¿quién se cree?" _Pensaba a gritos mentales el oji-azul, la confesión lo dejó pasmado de asombro, no había conocido a ninguna persona hasta ahora que no hubiera oído hablar de él.

-Vi hace meses un par de fotos tuyas en una revista que me mostró mi hermana, de hecho, me regaló para navidad el suéter guinda que estabas modelando en una de ellas, pero creo que fue todo. No sabía tu nombre hasta ahora, pero la verdad es que me pareció encantadora tu foto en aquella ocasión.

El menor frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado, le avergonzaba la simpatía que sentía hacia ese nuevo conocido. Llevaba años de conocer a Elizabeth y su presencia jamás le había inmutado en lo más mínimo como lo hacía Sebastian.

-Ah… Bien…- tartamudeó cobrando la postura seria nuevamente.- sería bueno conocernos mejor… lo digo sólo porque trabajaremos juntos un buen tiempo y sería de ayuda que nos llevemos bien… ¿no crees?- sugirió temiendo una respuesta negativa.

-Parece buena idea.- sonrió contento el peli-negro.- bien, realmente no tengo idea de cuando empezaremos a trabajar.

-Yo me encargo de hacértelo saber, tu trabajo es estar siempre disponible cuando yo lo requiera.- espetó con aire de superioridad.

-Está bien.- contestó el mayor sin quitar la sonrisa.- entonces, será bueno que tengas mi número.

Sacó una pluma de tinta negra del bolso plateado de Mia y apuntó su nombre en la servilleta de tela beige cuidadosamente doblada sobre el plato ancho en la mesa sin importarle mucho que luego le hiciera falta a la mantelería, seguido de diez dígitos bajo la excepcional caligrafía inicial. El peli-gris la tomó fingiendo no darle importancia y la guardó en la bolsa izquierda de su chaqueta, estrujándola dulcemente como un signo de victoria después de aquella acción que no tenía contemplada.

09:32 a.m.

Despertó malhumorado de nuevo con los molestos rayos de la mañana acariciando sus parpados. Sentía un leve mareo azotando en su cabeza. La velada había terminado después de la media noche y las tres copas de champagne que había tomado fueron suficientes para darle la impresión de haberse bebido una botella entera él solo.

¿Cómo había llegado a su apartamento? No lo recordaba, quizá era probable que ni sus padres estuvieran; pero daba igual, no le importaba en lo absoluto. No había disfrutado tanto de la compañía de nadie como la noche anterior, en la que bebieron y hablaron cosas sin importancia, concordaron perfectamente burlándose de una y otra tontería que se les había escapado estando medio ebrios.

Sin embargo, se sentía inquieto por alguna razón, había algo que le faltaba.

Echó una Ojeda rápida alrededor de la habitación. "Bingo…" se dijo al divisar el montón de ropa sobre la silla del escritorio, la misma que se había puesto para la cena. Se acercó temeroso, ¿había soñado todo? Así le parecía. Rebuscó en el contenido de las bolsas del pantalón; vacías. Después tomó la chaqueta e hizo lo mismo; dejó escapar un pronunciado suspiro cuando sacó el trozo de tela beige de una de las bolsas y lo desdobló para comprobarlo. Efectivamente. Su nombre y número estaban escritos en ella.

Sintió que su pequeño corazón daba brinquitos de alegría. Se sentía diferente los días pasados, se sentía contento.

Narración. Sebastian.

Que molestia es una llamada telefónica estando a mitad de un buen sueño.

-¿Diga?- contesté medio dormido.

-Sebastian.- me saludó la voz afeminada del pelirrojo gritón.- buen día dormilón.

-¿cómo rayos has conseguido mi número?

-Que malo eres.- chilló al otro lado de la línea.- Barker me lo ha dado. Me pidió que te mostrara el edificio y que te diera tus instrumentos de trabajo. Así que si no te molesta, tengo una tarde bastante ocupada; así que sería de ayuda que vinieras en treinta minutos. No me tomará más de una hora terminar el encargo.

-¿Treinta minutos?- diablos, tardo más de veinte metido en la regadera.- bien, trataré de estar puntual.

-Hasta entonces…- colgó.

Bueno, no recuerdo ni qué hacía antes de la llamada. ¿Estaba pensando algo? Perece que así era… ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Eh?... ¿Qué?... Ciertamente todo está dándome vueltas, después de mirar las fotografías de la cámara digital de Mia que tomó anoche parece que mi mente se fue hacia otro lado. Hay una en especial, luce hermosa esta fotografía… el paisaje nocturno es bastante oscuro, pero ese hermoso azul de sus ojos parece brillar en medio de la penumbra…


	4. Capítulo IV Ilusión

_"__It's getting dark too dark to see, feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door"_

_(…Se está poniendo oscuro muy oscuro para ver, se siente como que estoy _

_golpeando las puertas del cielo…)_

**_Knocking on heaven´s door_**

La recepción del edificio era más grande a como la recordaba, y apenas hacía un día que había entrado por primera vez.

-Buenos días.- saludó con una sonrisa la castaña sentada en el gran escritorio blanco.

-Buenos días…

-Paula.- puntualizó la chica.- soy Paula, señor Sebastian.- sonrió más ampliamente con gesto gentil.

-Soy solo Sebastian, Paula.- le devolvió una pícara media sonrisa, la chica se sonrojo ante el galante gesto.- mucho gusto.

-E… el señor Grell te espera en el piso siete.- se apresuró a decir antes de hacer más evidente su nerviosismo.

-Gracias.

Sebastian caminaba apresurado temiendo llegar tarde a la primera llamada de un superior, no quería causar una mala impresión ya que no era cosa suya la impuntualidad. Miró su reloj: faltaban tres minutos para lo hora en que el pelirrojo lo había citado, no vio el caso de andar corriendo escaleras arriba por lo que le fue necesario utilizar el ascensor para mayor rapidez. Subió al ascensor con disgusto ya que involuntariamente le daban algo de nauseas al emprender el camino arriba o abajo (en la dirección que fuese). En el trayecto miró su reflejo por el enorme espejo que había dentro de éste y soltando un bufido se apresuró a acomodar sus mechones alborotados. No pudo evitar pensar en todas las personas que ocupaban un lugar en este al día, sin duda alguna fue diseñado especialmente para toda la bola de narcisistas a los que les pesaba utilizar las escaleras.

Miró con impaciencia los números marcados en la parte superior de la puerta, uno a uno se iban iluminando con una llamativa luz azulina al ascender de un piso a otro… quizá lo último lo había imaginado, después de parpadear un par de veces distinguió el destello de un color amarillento_. "Vaya… azul… que color tan hermoso…"_ pensó riéndose de sí mismo, nunca había sido fanático de ese color… hasta apenas la noche anterior.

Sutcliff le esperaba a la entrada del ascensor en el piso siete; vistiendo un ajustado pantalón negro, una camisa blanca de manga larga debajo de un chaleco negro y zapatos rojinegros con una ligera plataforma, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia la derecha recargado en una con una pose inusualmente sensual, daba el total porte y elegancia que lo caracterizaba como una de las mejores adquisiciones de la empresa.

-Buenos días Sebas…tian…- saludó el pelirrojo ladeando la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio, exhibiendo su afilada y reluciente sonrisa.

-Buenos días Señor Sutcliff…

-¡Bah! Por favor, deja las formalidades a un lado. Bastante difícil es conocer a alguien que no lleve el temperamento tan pesado que cargamos nosotros; los modelos.- contestó llevando una mano a su cabeza, inclinando ahora su cuerpo del lado de Sebastian haciendo ademán de una frágil chica a punto de desmayarse.- dime sólo Grell.- murmuró lanzando un beso en el aire.

El aludido quedó pasmado ente el asombro, realmente era un tipo extraño.

-Sígueme.- volvió a decirle riendo bajo, la mueca de incomodidad del pelinegro era hermosamente vergonzosa.

El oji-verde lo guio por un largo y reluciente pasillo blanco con puertas azules separadas entre ellas por lo menos a tres metros de distancia unas de otras (sí, esta vez no se imaginaba las puertas en color azul). Daba la impresión de ser el último piso de un gran hotel donde se encuentran las suites más excéntricas y caras.

-Aquí es.- se detuvo en la penúltima puerta del pasillo sacando un gran juego de llaves de su bolsillo del pantalón.- es una suerte Sebas-tian… mi estudio es el de enfrente.- volvió a decir guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Trabajan exclusivamente en un estudio? Es decir, ¿todos tienen uno propio?

-Solo el mocoso y yo…- contestó con cierto aire de incredulidad al referirse al oji-azul.- el piso siete es, en efecto, el piso exclusivo para las estrellas de este lugar. Los demás se concentran en los cinco pisos siguientes; todo ellos siguen un horario para utilizar los estudios grandes y para agendarse con los nueve fotógrafos disponibles…

Dejó de escuchar la siguiente explicación del oji-verde, había más de cuatrocientos modelos más trabajando en la prestigiosa Earl Gray y solo nueve fotógrafos, de pronto la magnífica idea de trabajar en ese lugar ya no le pareció tan buena; se puso a pensar por un momento en el trabajo excesivo que eso implicaría y por otra parte, en que entró creyendo que solo trabajaría con el pequeño peli-gris.

-Pero…- susurró despacio.- creí que…

-¿Qué?- articuló girándose bruscamente para verlo mejor.

-Creí que sólo trabajaría con uno…- contestó dudando de lo que en realidad quería decir, no quería hacer tan notoria la ansiedad de volver a estar con el joven Ciel,

-¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? ¡Menudo maleducado!- canturreó burlesco lanzándole una chamarra blanca de tela delgada en la cara, le tomó unos pocos segundos el distinguir la fragancia impregnada en ella, ese aroma dulce sin duda era del oji-azul.-acabo de decirte que solo Ciel y yo… ah… y recientemente Alois… en fin, que solo nosotros tenemos fotógrafos y maquillistas personales… por lo tanto tú y solo tú eres el responsable y encargado de darle los atuendos adecuados que están aquí- señaló un amplio armario de finas puertas de ébano.- que son traídos todos los días por los mismos diseñadores que nos contratan.

Sebastian dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado, le invadía una sensación extraña cada vez que lo pensaba. El oji-verde se recostó en un gran y amplio sillón posado frente a la extraordinaria vista del cielo despejado reflejado entre los grandes ventanales de cristal retorciendo de manera insinuante su cuerpo y pasando las manos entre los contornos de su figura.

-Aquí pondremos a prueba tu creatividad… Sebas-tian… veremos que tan bien haces lucir a Phanthomhive frente a la cámara…- dirigió una mirada cómplice al pelinegro, quién simplemente la esquivó fijando la vista hacia otro lado.

La manija de la puerta se giró sin previo aviso, dejando entrar a un hombre delgado y alto, bien peinado y con un traje debidamente ajustado, quién lo primero que hizo fue lanzar una mirada asesina al oji-escarlata.

-¡Will!- gritó Grell saltando del sofá.- no te esperaba tan temprano.

-Sutcliff…- susurró mirándolo con molestia, alternando la vista hacia Sebastian y hacia él..

-Buenos días.- saludó el pelinegro tendiéndole la mano educadamente.

-Buenos…- contestó ignorando el gesto del aludido, mirando de nuevo al pelirrojo como si lo estuviera amenazando con la mirada.

-Bien Sebas-tian, tengo que irme.- caminó hacia la puerta detrás del trajeado, mientras este se acomodaba las gafas.- aquí tienes un último regalo, de parte del jefe.- dijo entregándole una pequeña mochila de mano en color negro, una tarjeta de acceso y las llaves, para después sin darle más explicaciones salir de aquel estudio.

Se dirigió a ver los letreros pegados en la pared del corredor_. "Cuarto de revelado. Quinto piso, segunda puerta a la izquierda…"_ leyó memorizando la dirección de su interés. Decidió dirigirse allí después de salir del estudio, llevaba consigo siempre en un maletín de cuero colgado al hombro una cámara digital, una de rollo y otra más antigua y vieja.

Llegado hasta dicho punto observó una delgada ranura en el lugar donde debería estar el cerrojo, no se lo pensó dos veces y pasó por ahí la tarjeta, cediéndole el paso al instante.

Ingresó en el cuarto oscuro iluminado por una tenue, muy tenue luz roja a juego con sus ojos. Extrajo de su cámara fotográfica el rollo y se apresuró a sacar primero los negativos, escogiendo con minucioso cuidado las fotos que más le habían gustado. No le tomó más de veinte minutos el revelado de las fotos. A tientas entre los papeles sobre las barras buscó un sobre dónde meterlas para luego salir con sigilo, no queriendo que nadie lo viera.

Dio por concluida su cita por el resto del día y se disponía a salir del edificio con paso lento, hasta que el vibrador del celular, seguido por una bien distinguida canción de The Gazette sonó a todo volumen. Sacó el aparato de la bolsa izquierda de la chaqueta verde que llevaba puesta. "Número desconocido…" se dijo a sí mismo. "¿Quién podrá ser?"

-¿Bueno?

-Se… Sebastian… Hola…- saludó con voz dulce tartamudeando ligeramente.

-¡Ciel!- exclamó claramente sorprendido apretando más el aparato contra su oreja.-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.- contestó secamente recobrando su tono firme.- ¿Dónde estás?

-En el estudio.- volvió a decir sorprendido por el repentino cambio de voz.- Sutcliff acaba de mostrármelo.

-Ah… Bien.- hizo una pausa.- bien… quería pedirte que tomaras un café conmigo.

Era la tercera sorpresa de los últimos cinco minutos que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos, pasmado de asombro.

-Me halaga su invitación.- comentó de manera sincera.- ¿A dónde quiere que vayamos?

-Si no tienes nada que hacer… te espero en una hora en el café de ayer… es decir… te veo en exactamente una hora en el café a donde coincidimos ayer y más vale que estés allí.- espetó de manera autoritaria, provocando una sonrisa en los labios del mayor.

-Bien, joven amo, lo veré en una hora exactamente.

Ciel colgó tan pronto escuchó su confirmación al otro lado de la línea, apretando el aparato con ambas manos sobre su pecho. Ansioso. Volvió a ser aquel niño que aguardaba impaciente, ilusionado.


	5. Capítulo V Sentimientos

¿Entrar ahora o esperarlo a que apareciera? He ahí la gran pregunta. Tenía más de veinte minutos esperándolo; no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Buscó el periódico, entró en la librería buscando algo para entretenerse en el transcurso de una hora pero nada había sido de su interés. Mia tuvo el día libre y salió con sus amigas, le preguntó si quería ir con ella con esperanza que socializara con alguna de ellas sin tener éxito; no era de la clase de personas que disfrutaba una vida social activa y no gustaba tampoco el salir con tanta gente. Le gustaba la tranquilidad, siempre había sido muy hogareño.

Había pasado exactamente una hora desde su llamada cuando visualizó la imagen del joven doblando la esquina. Estaba nervioso, lo notaba porque las manos a cada costado estrujaban suavemente sus prendas tan pronto lo vio.

-Hola…- atinó a decir después de mirarlo unos segundos en silencio, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca le parecía más alto.

-¿Hola?- objetó el mayor de manera burlesca.- buenos días- sonrió.

Ciel se quedó mudo, nunca nadie lo había hecho perder el habla.

-¿Entramos?- ladeó la cabeza sin quitar su sonrisa. Empujó suavemente la puerta y dejó a Ciel pasar por delante, seguía sin decir una palabra.

Los siguientes veinte minutos se dedicaron a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, tomar asiento y ordenar. Se sentaron al fondo a la derecha, la quinta mesa para dos personas junto a la pared bajo un cuadro con dos elegantes figuras del siglo XIX, perteneciente a un joven conde junto a su mayordomo, la mesa que se interpuso entre ellos el día anterior. Ciel ordenó una rebanada de pastel de chocolate (uno de sus postres favoritos) y un té de yerbabuena, mientras que Sebastian pidió un pastel de vainilla y fresa y un café.

-¿Habías venido aquí antes de ayer?- preguntó el mayor irrumpiendo el silencio.

- Fue mi primera vez.- comentó volviendo hacia él su mirada azulina.- ¿y tú?

-Fue mi primera vez en cuatro años.- sonrió mirando la azucarera sobre la mesa.- este lugar le pertenece a mis abuelos, y casi todas las pinturas y cuadros aquí son contribución mía.

-¿Realmente?- inspeccionó el lugar entero con la mirada, había más de treinta y dos imágenes distribuidas por todo el lugar.- Te gusta el estilo victoriano, ¿eh?

-Algo así.- admitió.- las fotografías las encontré en una vieja cámara que encontré de niño en el sótano de la casa de mis abuelos.

El oji-azul apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y luego su mentón entre las manos, fijando su atención en su rostro, aquello lo invitó a continuar.

-Al parecer la cámara llevaba varias generaciones en mi familia, según mi abuela era de un antepasado que vivió en la época victoriana en casa del conde de las imágenes; el cual fue encargado de tomar las fotografías.

-Veo que de ahí viene tu afición a la fotografía.- dijo ya entrado en confianza.-¿Qué me dices de las pinturas?

-Ah…- arqueó una ceja.-esas las pinté yo. Las imágenes dañadas no pudieron ser reveladas correctamente, intenté recrearlas yo mismo en el lienzo.- objetó orgulloso.

Ciel internamente quedó boquiabierto, pocas personas había conocido con cualidades interesantes y sin duda él consiguió superar a todas ellas.

La camarera llegó y sirvió a cada quién sus respectivos alimentos.

-¿desea algo más?- preguntó sonriente a Sebastian olvidándose por completo de Ciel, pero no le molestó sentirse ignorado.

-Gracias, estamos bien….- el enojo le vino de repente cuando él contestó sonriéndole también.

La chica se retiró meneando ligeramente la cadera, como si eso fuera a llamar la atención del mayor. Ciel desvió la mirada de tal escena, y Sebastian rio levemente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¡Ja,ja! Nada, nada.- dijo recobrando el rostro medio serio y picando el postre con el tenedor.- no lo sé… es una señal desesperada de que necesita atención de alguien… de que necesita a alguien.- levantó la vista hacia el menor, quién al momento le esquivó la mirada.- tu… ¿tienes a alguien especial?- lo dijo como queriendo y no queriendo saber la respuesta, en cierta forma presentía que un sí sería algo molesto.

-Yo… tengo… novia, claro.- comentó entre dientes el menor picando su pastel con fuerza.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada… pregunté si tú tienes novia.- dijo mecánicamente, volviendo de nuevo a verlo a la cara.

-Ah…- metió otro bocado antes de contestar.- sí, tengo novia.

Ciel dio un sorbo a su té antes de que su apetito se esfumara, se sentía decepcionado, pero de sí mismo. No soportaba la idea de que hubiera en él un sentimiento tan trivial como el que sentía.

-sabes… ahora no sé si realmente la quiero.- dijo mientras observaba el café meneando la cuchara.- es diferente a como cuando me enamoré de ella…

-Pues que mal por ella.- objetó molesto.

-¿cómo dices?

-digo que…- _"mierda"_ maldijo Ciel, lo había pensado en voz muy alta.- digo solo que… eres un gran chico… Sebastian… lo siento mucho por ella, realmente no sabe apreciar a tan maravillosa persona que tiene al lado.- bajó la vista y jugueteó con la azucarera. Al mayor le dio ternura el contemplar aquella escena.

-¿tú crees?- ladeó la cabeza sonriendo… feliz… una expresión que únicamente Emma y Mía conocían. El menor no le hizo caso ni se volvió a verlo, el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba y las tenía de un hermoso tono rosado que no quería que el mayor notara.- mírame…- pidió en voz baja sosteniendo su mano juguetona con la suya, queriendo que dejara en paz la azucarera. El roce fue cálido, duró apenas unos segundos. Ninguno deshizo aquel pequeño instante agradable, placentero.

Después de reaccionar ambos alejaron sus manos apenados, con un hermoso carmesí tintado en sus mejillas.

Cambiaron drásticamente de tema fingiendo que no había sido nada. Las horas siguientes conversaron de gustos y afinidades comunes, el tiempo para ambos pasó demasiado rápido. Rieron, bromearon… hasta que una llamada inesperada interrumpió aquel momento.

Sebastian sacó el teléfono celular y miró la pantalla; _"llamada entrante: Emma" _leyó el ella. Ciel intrigado lo observó atento, para su sorpresa no contestó.

-Creo que es hora de irse.- esbozo un sonrisa y señaló el gran ventanal.- es muy tarde.

-¿Tanto ha pasado?- se dijo Ciel en voz baja cabizbajo, no tenía ganas de irse.

-El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte.- agregó posando una mano en su hombro.- déjame llevarte a tu casa.

Sebastian y Ciel optaron por irse caminando de regreso, si tomaban un taxi o el trasporte público habría sido menos tiempo juntos, habían encontrado extraña la compañía del otro. Continuaron conversando, el tiempo volvió a ser insuficiente.

-Aquí es.- dijo el peli gris deteniéndose en la entrada de un gran edificio de al menos treinta pisos.

-Bien joven amo- añadió el mayor tendiéndole la mano.- será un gusto trabajar con usted de ahora en adelante.

El menor dudoso correspondió al gesto. Aquello le resultaba insuficiente. Tras unos segundos cayó en la cuenta que Sebastian no deshacía aquel apretón de manos, obligándolo a separar la vista de sus manos para verle el rostro.

Levantó su vista. El mayor tenía la cabeza de lado, ambas miradas se cruzaron. Reflejaban calidez y un sentimiento devoto… algo que ambos creían extinto.


End file.
